


An Office with a View

by Danianha



Category: Death in Paradise, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha





	An Office with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestess_Kitty_Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/gifts).



“Chief”

“Hmm?”

“Chief!”

“What is it Dwayne?”

“It’s just… I’ve never seen anything like this before…”

Humphrey got up from his desk and joined Dwayne on the office porch. “What?”

“There. In the water!”

“Gosh! It’s a, a brontosaurus!”

“No Chief,” corrected JP from behind him, “it’s an apatosaurus, or diplodocus. I think.”

Dwayne stared at them both. “Whatever it’s called, why is it here?”

They watched for a while as the animal was gently herded through the shallow water by a small flotilla of boats. It seemed quite happy to wade along, snatching a nibble at the occasional nearby palm, clearly ignoring the asphyxiating shark clamped to its tail.

“Might be a refugee from Isla Jonas” suggested Humphrey.

“Not Isla Jonas Chief. Isla Nublar. Where the volcano is – it’s kind of burnt around the back legs see?”

JP shuffled a bit under their gaze, “…bit of a dinosaur fan, me. As a kid, you know…”


End file.
